Hope
by CityOfReverence
Summary: "Jangan bersedih, Lenka!"/#SecretSantaFVI


Summary: "Jangan bersedih, Lenka!"

For Secret Santa Event. Requested

by: akanemori.

Title: Hope

Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.

* * *

Lenka tertunduk. Peri salju itu dihukum oleh Dewa Salju karena tertangkap basah mencuri salah satu mantel kesukaan peri lain. Lenka diasingkan ke dunia manusia tanpa berbekal apa-apa selain pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dewa Salju hanya akan menerimanya kembali setelah satu minggu di dunia manusia. Merasa harapannya hampir habis, Lenka merebahkan dirinya di salju.

"Mungkin, aku memang tak layak kembali ke dunia asalku lagi." Lenka menutupkan matanya perlahan. Di saat yang sama, dua sosok manusia tampak mengamatinya.

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun?" Lenka mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria tengah menghangatkan dirinya di depan perapian.

"Anda siapa?" Peri salju itu terduduk di atas sofa tempatnya berbaring sedari tadi. Matanya menatap sekitar. Rumah klasik dengan dinding kayu, tampaknya ia diselamatkan bukan oleh orang yang ekonominya sangat tinggi.

"Saya yang tadi menyelamatkanmu." Pria berambut merah muda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Tampan, begitulah pendapat Lenka. Kemudian, munculah seorang wanita cantik yang membawa tiga gelas coklat panas di atas nampan. Tubuh wanita itu berlekuk layaknya _coke bottle_. Kulitnya tampak halus dan putih. Senyumannya sangat manis. Jika saja Lenka adalah lelaki, hatinya pasti akan meleleh melihat senyuman wanita itu.

"Ia sudah bangun, Yuuma?" Wanita itu memberikan secangkir coklat ke pria bernama Yuuma.

"Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu." Yuuma menerima cangkir itu. Ia meniup cairan di dalamnya, mengeluarkan kepulan asap, lalu meneguknya sedikit.

"Kau mau minum coklat?" Wanita itu tersenyum pada Lenka. Coklat? Mana mungkin seseorang menolak untuk diberi coklat secara cuma-cuma?

"Uhm, iya." Wanita itu memberikan cangkir berisi coklat kepada Lenka. Lenka meniupnya, lalu meneguknya. Rasa manis mendominasi lidahnya, begitu pula rasa hangat di tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Lenka malu-malu.

"Namaku Luka Ivory." Wanita bernama Luka itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Dan pria itu Yuuma Neilson, tunanganku." Lenka menjabat tangan Luka.

"Nama saya Lenka." Ucap Lenka dengan suara yang sangat halus.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Lenka!" Luka tertawa kecil. "Rumahmu di mana? Kalau cuaca sedikit membaik, kami antarkan pulang." Yuuma berjalan ke arah Luka dan Lenka. Cangkir bermotif bendera _Union Jack_ ia genggam di tangannya.

"Aku... Tidak punya rumah." Mata Lenka memancarkan kesedihan.

"Kau tidak punya rumah? Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini untuk sementara? Ada kamar kosong lagipula." Tawar Luka. Ia sama sekali tidak curiga dengan Lenka. Tubuh Lenka kecil, karena ia memang seorang peri. Luka mengira ia mungkin hanya anak kecil yang pingsan setelah lama mengembara.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Lenka ragu.

"Tidak masalah, kok." Yuuma tersenyum.

"T-Terima kasih banyak." Luka tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk pundak Lenka.

"Berapa umurmu, nak?" Luka penasaran dengan Lenka. Gadis itu menarik dan sopan santun.

"Umurku? Empat belas tahun, Nona Luka." Untuk kali ini, Lenka harus berbohong. Bayangkan saja, jika ia menjawab bahwa usianya lebih dari seribu tahun, bagaimana reaksi Yuuma dan Luka? Terlebih, peri salju diwajibkan untuk menjaga rahasianya dengan erat. Bukan karena mereka akan mendapat hukuman berat bila ketahuan, tetapi karena banyak orang yang percaya bahwa siapapun yang melihat peri salju akan menemui ajalnya tak lama lagi. Jika Lenka mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah peri salju, mungkin Yuuma dan Luka bisa shock berat.

"Panggil saja Luka. Tanpa nona ataupun semacamnya. Panggil juga Yuuma dengan namanya, tanpa suffix tuan atau semacamnya." Luka membelai rambut Lenka. Warna kuning madunya sungguh menyejukkan mata.

"B-Baiklah." Lenka meneguk coklat panasnya lagi.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa sampai pingsan di tengah salju yang dingin itu, Lenka." Mendengar ucapan Yuuma membuat Lenka harus kembali berbohong. Ia menggigit bibirnya sedikit, mencoba mencari ide cerita.

"Aku ketahuan mencuri barang di rumah majikanku. Karena itu, aku langsung diusir keluar dari rumah." Lenka menoleh ke arah samping.

"Kau hanya mencuri dan mereka sampai mengusirmu? Keterlaluan. Cuaca sangat dingin, dan mereka tega hampir membunuh anak manis sepertimu?" Setiap kata, Luka menekankan intonasi marah. Ia paling tidak senang dengan perlakuan kasar. Perlakuan majikan Lenka terhadapnya dianggap kasar. Tak heran ia pun ikut terbawa emosi marah.

Lenka hanya terdiam. Tak sepatah kata pun ia ucapkan.

"Yuuma, aku ada urusan di kantor. Bisakah kau menjaga Lenka? Jangan berbuat hal aneh dengan dia, atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya." Luka mengambil mantel dan mengenakannya.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya, Lenka. Kalau Yuuma melakukan sesuatu padamu, laporkan saja padaku, oke?" Luka mengedipkan mata kirinya. Lenka mengangguk.

Pintu ditutup oleh Luka. Tersisa Lenka dan Yuuma di rumah. "Lenka, ceritakan kepadaku lebih dalam mengenaimu." Tangan Yuuma mengelus kepala Lenka.

"Apakah aku harus jujur kepadamu?"

"Eh? Jujur? Mengapa harus berbohong memang?"

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah peri salju." Lenka memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya sudah bersiap apabila manusia di sebelahnya menamparnya dan menyiksanya.

"Kau peri salju? Keren!" Eh? Lenka membuka matanya. Yuuma sama sekali tidak marah ataupun panik atau berekspresi negatif lainnya.

"K-kau tidak takut? Kehadiran peri salju bisa mengutuk kan?"

"Buat apa percaya dengan hal begituan? Aku percaya pada peri salju, tetapi tidak dengan kutukan itu. Luka dan aku percaya bahwa kehadiran makhluk mitos tak ada hubungannya dengan kutukan. Kalau kau peri salju, berarti kau harusnya di tempat Dewa Salju, kan? Buat apa kau bekerja di rumah orang?"

"Maaf, tadi aku berbohong. Sebenarnya, aku diusir oleh Dewa Salju. Aku mencuri mantel salah seorang peri lain. Aku dihukum ke dunia manusia selama satu minggu." Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Lenka.

"Tadi kau pingsan di salju. Bukannya seharusnya kau tahan salju? Mengapa kau pingsan? Kedinginan?" Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Yuuma, tetapi ia memendamnya.

"Peri salju tidak bisa bertahan di luar dunianya. Waktu paling lama adalah lima hari. Jarang yang bisa bertahan selama satu minggu. Aku dikucilkan selama satu minggu. Aku merasa tak berguna. Aku merasa sudah tidak mempunyai harapan. Aku merebahkan diriku di salju tadi karena aku yakin waktu hidupku tak lama lagi." Air mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Lenka.

Yuuma pun mengusap air mata Lenka. Oh, salah. Ia hanya memberikan tisu. Jika saja Yuuma lebih mengerti perasaan wanita...

"Kalau ada yang bisa bertahan satu minggu, mengapa kau hilang harapan? Bisa saja kan mereka tidak bertahan selama itu karena depresi. Kau harus mengurangi kesedihanmu dan lebih banyak tersenyum. Siapa tahu kau bisa bertahan lebih lama dari itu? Karena itu, tersenyumlah! Jangan bersedih, Lenka!" Sungguh, Lenka tak tahu harus membalas dengan apa. Ia ingin tersenyum. Apa daya, keraguan di hatinya membuat dirinya tetap murung.

"Kau masih saja sedih. Bagaimana kalau kita main ice skating di luar? Ada danau yang membeku." Yuuma pergi ke lemari di kamarnya, mencari sepatu ice skating miliknya dan Luka.

"Kau pakai milik Luka, bagaimana?" Lenka meraih sepasang sepatu yang dipegang Yuuma. Ia mencoba memasangnya. Saat hendak mengikatnya, Lenka mengalami kesulitan. Maklum, tidak ada sepatu peri yang bertali.

"Kubantu memakainya." Tangan besar Yuuma menali tali sepatu. Entah mengapa, tangan Yuuma mengeluarkan aura hangat. Pipi Lenka memerah.

Yuuma membantu Lenka berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan Lenka. Lenka sudah malu tidak karuan. Tangan Yuuma memang besar dan hangat.

"Terlalu besar, ya?"

"Tidak, kok! Ukurannya pas!" Yuuma tertawa.

"Bohong." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jujur!" Lenka menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan bohong, Lenka." Yuuma menjiwit pipi Lenka. Wajah Lenka semakin merah layaknya tomat.

"Iya, deh. Aku bohong." Lenka memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Ayo kita ke toko yang ada di tengah kota. Sepatu ice skating mungkin diskon di toko-toko tertentu." Yuuma mengambil syal dan mantel. Ia mengenakan mantel yang cukup hangat dan tak lupa syal untuk Lenka.

"Supaya tidak dingin." Katanya.

Yuuma menggandeng tangan Lenka. Ia mengunci pintu. Mereka berjalan berdua menuju pusat kota. Jaraknya bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Melewati jalan, Lenka melihat salju-salju turun. Cuaca sudah tidak seburuk seperti saat ia pingsan tadi. Anak-anak saling melempar bola salju, sebagian lainnya membuat manusia salju. Tidak sedikit juga yang mengambil ranting pohon dan mengukir tulisan maupun gambar di atas hamparan salju putih.

* * *

Tak terasa, mereka sampai. Pusat kota sangat ramai, tidak seperti tempat Yuuma tinggal yang sepi karena berada agak di pinggir kota. Toko-toko berjajar di pinggir jalan, masing-masing berlomba menarik perhatian konsumen dengan menawarkan diskon dan promo menjelang natal yang cukup besar. Mata Yuuma berhenti pada suatu toko yang menawarkan diskon cukup besar untuk sepatu ice skating. Toko itu sendiri adalah toko barang bekas yang keadaannya masih sangat layak pakai. Karena ekonominya tidak terlalu tinggi, Yuuma menghampiri toko itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?" Pemilik toko yang adalah seorang pria berusia paruh baya.

"Apakah Anda memiliki sepatu ice skating untuk kaki seukuran anak ini?" Yuuma menunjuk Lenka.

"Sepertinya ada. Kucarikan."

Yuuma dan Lenka duduk di kursi yang ada di toko. Mata Lenka memandangi barang-barang yang dipajang di toko. Mantel, syal, sepatu boots, dan beberapa barang lainnya yang masih dalam kondisi bagus dan layak pakai.

"Mungkin yang ini. Warnanya merah muda, cocok untuk gadis manis ini." Yuuma memakaikan sepatu itu untuk Lenka. Ia menggenggam tangan Lenka untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Bagaimana? Tidak sempit? Tidak longgar?"

"Tidak. Yang ini cocok untukku." Lenka tersenyum kecil. Sepatu itu tampak sangat indah dipakainya.

"Kami beli yang ini, tuan." Setelah membayar, Yuuma dan Lenka berjalan keluar toko. Mereka kembali ke rumah Yuuma. Ada danau yang membeku tak jauh dari sana.

"Mau bermain sekarang? Cuaca sedang bagus." Ajak Yuuma.

"Uhm, iya." Lenka mengangguk. Yuuma berlarian menuju danau itu sambil menggandeng Lenka. Tiba-tiba saja, Lenka menarik lengan mantel Yuuma.

"Ada apa?" Yuuma menoleh ke arah Lenka.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya bermain ice skating." Tatapan mata Lenka tidak tertuju pada mata Yuuma, tetapi pada hamparan salju putih.

"Karena itu aku ajarkan." Yuuma memakai sepatu ice skating. Setelah membantu Lenka memakaikan miliknya, Yuuma membantu Lenka berjalan ke danau beku itu.

"Pegang erat tanganku." Lenka melakukan instruksi Yuuma. Mereka mulai memasuki area danau.

"Kita akan belajar keseimbangan dulu. Coba tekukkan lututmu dan condongkan badanmu ke depan." Lenka menekuk lututnya. Badannya sedikit ia condongkan ke depan. Yuuma merentangkan tangan Lenka.

"Kita akan berjalan sedikit. Perhatikan kakiku. Jangan sampai kehilangan keseimbangan." Yuuma mulai mundur. Kaki kanannya ia gerakkan pertama. Lenka yang berhadapan dengan Yuuma menggerakkan kaki kirinya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Untung saja, Yuuma menahannya.

"Fokuslah, Lenka." Yuuma membantu Lenka berdiri.

"Kita coba lagi." Sekali lagi, Yuuma mulai bergerak, disusul Lenka.

"Hei, kau sudah mulai bisa!" Lenka tersenyum saat dipuji, tetapi Lenka terjatuh lagi.

"Jangan kehilangan fokus!" Yuuma membantu Lenka berdiri. Mereka mencoba menjaga keseimbangan lagi. Lenka belajar dengan cepat. Ia sudah bisa seimbang.

"Aku lepaskan tanganku. Coba kau melakukannya sendiri." Yuuma melepaskan genggamannya pada Lenka.

"Yuuma! Yuuma!" Awalnya, Lenka panik.

"Jangan panik! Tetaplah fokus." Yuuma menjaga Lenka di sampingnya. Lenka sudah cukup mahir dalam menjaga keseimbangan.

"Sebagai tambahan, jangan jinjit dengan sepatu itu kalau kau tidak mau jatuh." Ujar Yuuma. Lenka mengangguk.

"Sekarang bagaimana jika lebih cepat?" Yuuma menyengir. Ia meluncur dengan cukup cepat. Lenka mencoba mengikutinya. Satu luncuran, dua luncuran, ia pun terjatuh. Seperti biasa, Yuuma dengan sigap menopangnya.

"Kurasa kita tidak usah meluncur terlalu cepat dulu." Yuuma meluncur dengan kecepatan lambat sehingga bisa menyamai kecepatan Lenka.

"Yuuma! Aku bisa! Aku bisa!" Lenka sudah menguasai teknik dasar.

"Selamat!" Yuuma mengelus kepala Lenka. Lenka tersipu. Wajahnya sekali lagi menjadi semerah tomat.

Satu hal yang pasti, Lenka telah jatuh cinta pada tunangan orang lain. Senyuman Yuuma, tangan Yuuma yang besar dan hangat, elusan dari Yuuma, membuat Lenka telah mengalami cinta terlarang dengan makhluk beda jenis.

Selama Luka belum pulang, mereka bermain ice skate terus. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda. Sesekali, Lenka terjatuh, namun Yuuma selalu siap menopangnya.

Tubuh Lenka tiba-tiba bersinar. Mata Lenka dan Yuuma melebar karena terkejut.

"Lenka, kau adalah peri salju pertama yang berhasil melakukan kontak fisik dengan baik kepada manusia. Sebagai hadiah, hukumanmu kuperingan, dan kau akan kembali ke duniamu sekarang." Suara Dewa Salju terdengar jelas. Lenka sangat senang, namun ia juga sedih karena harus meninggalkan Yuuma. Berat rasanya meninggalkan cinta pertamanya.

"Yuuma, sebelum pergi, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Lenka menoleh ke arah Yuuma, memandangi wajahnya, menatap matanya.

"Ada apa, Lenka?" Yuuma tersenyum.

"Aku... Mencintaimu. Kaulah manusia pertama yang mau menerimaku apa adanya." Lenka tersenyum manis. Air mata kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihan meluncur dari matanya.

"Waktuku untuk kembali sudah tak lama lagi. Terima kasih atas kenangan yang indah ini. Selamat tinggal, Yuuma." Tubuh Lenka perlahan hilang menjadi serpihan debu mengkilap. Yuuma berusaha menggapai Lenka, tetapi tak berhasil. Yuuma hanya tersenyum. Sepatu ice skating Lenka tertinggal, begitu juga syal dan mantel yang ia berikan. Ia memandang ke atas langit.

"Terima kasih atas pengalamannya, Lenka. Aku menyayangimu. Tetapi, maaf. Aku sudah mencintai Luka. Aku menyayangimu, tetapi cintaku hanya untuk Luka. Biarlah salju hari ini menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan dan perpisahan kita." Yuuma memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Yuuma? Mana Lenka?" Luka baru saja kembali dari kantornya. Ia melihat Yuuma tersenyum ke arah langit. Yuuma berbalik. Ia tersenyum ke Luka.

"Ceritanya panjang."

* * *

END

* * *

A/N Ciao! So, this story is for you, akanemori! Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan dan ending dari ceritanya terkesan fail.

Anyway, merry christmas everybody! Selamat natal bagi semuanya yang merayakan! Oh, maaf telat mengucapkan.

Have a good day, everyone!

Regards, CityOfReverence


End file.
